When Your Gone
by Hidden-Deception
Summary: Sora is drawn away from the Destiny Islands, eager to meet up with Riku, his childhood friend who is a recent General of the ShinRa army. Determined to see his friend again, Sora goes against the odds, and desperately reaches to him. SR, ZCS, au


Title- When Your Gone

author- Hidden-Deception

Disclaimer- as much as I want it to be true, I do NOT own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy 7.

Summary- Sora is drawn away from the Destiny Islands, eager to meet up with Riku, his childhood friend who is a recent General of the ShinRa army. Determined to see his friend again, Sora goes against the odds, and desperately reaches to him. SR, ZCS,

**Chapter one**

Scritch. Scratch. Scritch..

He ferociously attacked his leg, where a rather annoying mosquito had decided he was it's new lunch. The insect, happily full, continued to buzz around his head, and the boy mentally groaned. Oblivious to the discomfort and annoyance from her companion, the smaller girl sitting in the sand next to Sora continued to talk happily away.

Of course, there were no mosquitoes bent on sucking the blood out of Kairi's petite body. Sora felt himself pout, his lower lip sticking out a little bit angrily. Maybe it was a girl thing...Sora continued to pout as he thought that over, brows furrowed as he scrutinized Kairi's face.

Yeah, It must be. After all, why would a mosquito (a female one, since they were the ones that bite) actually _want_ to willingly bite another female creature, even of a different species?

Unless they're lesbians...

That would explain _so _much...

As if realizing that Sora was calling Kairi a lesbian inside his head, the girl swatted the back of the boys crazy spiked brown head of hair. Sora yelped, jumping to his feet in shock. He gaped down at the girl, and stuttered out a weak, "K-Kairi!"

Damn. She could read minds!

The said red head stuck her tongue out at the flustered boy, before letting out a small, content sigh whisper softly over her light pink glossed lips, falling onto her back with a dull thud form her upright position on the sand.

Sora watched his best friend, slightly uneasy. Normally Kairi was a lot more...happy, carefree. Yet at the moment, Sora could only detect a small sadness radiating from the girl's azure eyes, and for some reason, this kind of frightened him.

Psst! I'm not frightened! I mean, honestly! There's nothing to be scared about anyways!

" Sora?" Kairi said softly, flicking a strand of red hair out of her face, eyes on him solemnly. He blinked, completely drawn out of his musings.

"Err yeah Kairi?"He asked, curious, folding his feet under his knees as he sat down next to her. The gentle waves of the ocean before them was a truly beautiful sight. The ocean seemed to extend forever along the horizon before them, but Sora knew that miles and miles away, there was land other than the Destiny Islands. There was SOLDIER...

" Do you think this can last?" again, catching him off guard, Sora blinked curiously at Kairi, who's azure eyes were stuck firmly on he ocean before them, still. Together, they listened to the soothing tones of the ocean, before Kairi spoke again, seeming hesitant, is not a bit fearful.

" This. You know, you and me."

This time, Sora frowned, puzzled. " What do you mean? We're not dating or anything like that...so..?"

Kairi laughed, her voice ringing out peacefully, and smoothly into the upcoming nightfall. She turned her head to look at the boy full in the face, her hair swaying slightly as she shook her head slightly.

"No silly! I mea this in general. The two of us staying here on the Islands, away and isolated form the real world..away form our dreams.." the last part, Sora noted, was added as an after thought.

Aw damn. Sora mentally smacked himself. Bad Sora! He had been soo sure Kairi hadn't seen him sneaking that SOLDIERS pamphlet..!

Sora dug his hands into the warm sand below him, watching Kairi carefully for her reaction as he hesitantly said, " I..I'm not sure, honestly. I mean, I like it here and all...but.." Sora trailed off slightly, looking at his half buried hands. But it wasn't the same as living how he wanted.

Kairi smiled gently at him, and Sora felt something stir in the pit of his stomach.

Am I...guilty? Guilty of doing what?

Sora scolded himself angrily, wriggling in the sand uncomfortably. Stupid..!

Okay.. So maybe I'm a little guilty..I mean, I am abandoning my best friend for a useless dream that most likely won't come true, knowing the type of luck I always seem to get..But still... even if it was a useless dream..

..It would be worth it if only to get the chance to see him again.

Sora gazed hungrily out at the horizon before him as he thought over his former best friend. Kairi was silent next to Sora, her eyes watching before her as well.

Riku.

His name had been Riku Kazehana, at least Sora thought that had been his name. It had been such a long time, after all...Before Kairi had moved to the Islands with her family, Sora's best friend had been a boy a year older than himself. Riku, as Sora recalled, had been taller that Sora, with silver hair and glowing green eyes.

Sora felt himself pout again, and he dimly found himself wishing that he was alone. Not that he didn't want Kairi around, it was just that Sora didn't want her to be around to sense that feeling again...

The overpowering loneliness that he'd tried to hard to push away for the sake of Kairi and his mother.

Not that Yume would care about Sora anyway.

As if she had a magical " I can read Sora's Emotions- Fear me!" radar plugged into her mind, Kairi got to her feet, studying the boy still sitting in the sand. She sighed, brushing the sand off of her purple skirt.

Again, she gave Sora a calculating look, allowing the smallest of smiles to touch her mouth. " I'll see you later, Sora. Call me if you get home before 9." With one last, quick look, the girl turned away from Sora, bending over to pick up her shoes before heading into town.

Sora watched her a minute, blue eyes a whirl of clouding emotions, like a storm rising, planning on destroying everything in it's path.

It wasn't fair...

Sora clumsily got to his feet, almost tripping but he caught himself at the last moment. He stuck his small nose in the air, and he scuffled along the beach line, shoe bottoms getting sprayed by the waves as they drifted lazily towards the sand.

Sora walked along, his eyes studying the pier as he approached it. A few years back, it had been old and rickety, so the adults (and their kids) of the island had torn it down and rebuilt it so it would be a safer place.

That day, Sora recalled, had been on of the few times he had seen his mother truly happy. Even Sonya had fun that day, laughing and talking with the other islanders who were equally happy. The islanders really did like large gatherings.

Sora shook his head, piling the memory in a dark corner of his mind. Oh well, what did it matter anyways? He hadn't seen Yume happy since then.

Buzzz..

Sora eyes his surroundings, cautiously, watching for another misquote. God, he hated them so much! Those freaky little lesbian fiends...

Not that Sora had anything against gay people, but these bugs were really starting to get on his nerves! And plus, Sora knew he was gay himself, which was hwy he had turned Kairi down last year when she asked him to go out with her..

Anyway, speaking of bugs, that little lesbian just bit me! Ooh time to die, insect!

Furrowed eyes watched the small fat mosquito as it hovered before his face. With one quick movement, the bug lay dead between the brown haired boys hands. He grinned happily, pounding a fist into the air.

" Woo hoo!" Bye bye bug!

" Here again, Sora?" an amused voice said, and sora twisted around, grinning at his cocky blonde friend.

" Hey Tidus!" Sora said happily, shifting form his standing position to sit on the pier, his feet danging over the side, feet in the water, his shoes beside him. Tidus sat next to him, placing the blitzball he was carrying under one arm beside him.

Tidus was giving him a curious look, his also bare feet in the water. " I just ran into Kairi," he said, " a little while ago. She said that I might find you here."

Sora gazed at Tidus, wide eyed, " You were..looking for me?"

Tidus nodded, looking a little sheepish, "I..I wanted to know..are you really going to leave and join SOLDIER when they pass through here looking for recruits?" he looked nervous and uncertain.

Sora's smile tilted upwards, "I don't know. ..I want to, but I don't want to leave you and Kairi..."

Tidus tilted his head to the side, a confident smile sliding into place, " Honestly, Sora? It's been your dream since forever! Don't let us stop you form living how you want to! Plus, we _can_ write letters, you know!" he laughed.

Sora pouted. " Shut up!" and he stuck out his tongue and the other boy, nose in the air. With an mischievous smile, Tidus bent over the pier, scooped up a handful of water, and splashed Sora in the face, soaking the poor boy.

Sora shrieked in delight and outrage, and soon both boys were laughing, tossing water at each other as the sun lowered into the horizon and night time came over the sea.

In Midgar:

Snap!

Leon stared down at the obviously now broken pencil, and he let out a frustrated growl. On the desk in front of him, a large map of the world lay, illuminated by a small lamp on the desk. That was his 3rd pencil he'd broken as he stood deep in thought.

Leon blew some of his brown hair out of his eyes, frowning over at his companion, who looked as cool and indifferent as ever, Silver hair framed the other general's face, as the man looked up at Leon, cool eyes unreadable. His hands were lazily crossed on his lap, as the man was sitting in a chair behind the desk.

It was late morning, and the windows had all of their shades down, blocking the sun from the sight. Leon's office was slightly humid with the faint rumbling of a small floor fan gently breezing over them.

Leon's leather pants squeaked as the general placed te broken pencil in the waste basket juxtapose the desk that the map rested upon. It landed with a dull clunk! In the bottom of the can. Leon sighed, turning back to the silver haired man before him.

" Rebels are moving across the border." Sephiroth's emotionless voice dead-panned as Leon opened his mouth to speak. The handsome general frowned, rubbing the scar on his face slightly, but otherwise remained silent.

How could they..it was impossible!

" But how could they get by the ShinRa posted at the border! There's hundreds of guards there!" He snapped, pacing in front of the stoic man, boot heels tapping against the hardwood floors. " How is it possible?"

Sephiroth chuckled softly. " They ambushed them. Stole their clothing, Ids, and crossed over. We've sent Elena and Reno and a few others to recruit new members in the islands and other continent. We're hoping to gain more support, if anyone holds any support for ShinRa out there."

Leon puzzled over this, slowing to a stop, studying the map. He leaned over the desk, tracing one finger over a small chain of islands just off the mainland, and over across to the other continent.

" If ShinRa gets support from the other continent.. It's a possibility we could diminish any threat fo the rebels continuing onwards.." He looked slightly uncertain.

Sephiroth smiled bithly, " No worries then."

And Leon was hesitant to agree.

Midgar, ShinRa apartments:

Confined in the First class SOLDIERS apartments, two men had cornered a smaller boy, who was shaking in outrage.

" Admit it!" one of them men, a black haired, quite handsome, smiling late teenager said in a sing songy voice, his eyes positively laughing at the silver haired boy. His companion, a thin and handsome blonde with spiked blonde hair and large innocent blue eyes laughed, his eyes beaming happily down at the boy as well.

OH hell no, the poor boy thought, as he glared at the grinning men before him. " I am not!"

Zack, the black haired man, waved a hand dismissively at what Riku had said. " OH. Nonsense! It's always like this!"

" It is not!" Riku turned his head away, frowning, and Cloud (blondie) laughed, slapping him friendly on the back.

Zack faked sniffed, and he whimpered out, "I have to be the head of a dorm for the newbies coming in... I won't get to see my lovers as much.." Cloud blinked sadly, and patted him on the back, before returning his attention to Riku, who as trying to sneak away.

" It's okay to admit your gay, you know!" he shrugged, " I mean, C'mon, most of your best friends are gay!"

Riku rolled his green eyes, " And you're just saying that because Sephiroth and Zack seduced you into becoming a third member for their little group."

Cloud playfully stuck his tongue out at the hypocritical boy. " You're just jealous I get to have two sexy guys in bed and you don't got noone!"

" I did not need to hear that!" and as an after thought.. " I am NOT jealous!"

Truck To Midgar:

Thud. Thud, Squeaaaaal.

Sora's eye brow twitched and he grinded his teeth together to keep from screaming at someone or something. The truck was a) cold b) loud and c) very, very crowded!

He almost wished he had decided to _not_ join SOLDIER.

I mean, after all, I'd at least be warm!

Sora shivered, crouching over to blow into his hands, rubbing them furiously together for heat, Why did it have to be so cold on the mainland..? Why couldn't it be warm, like it was on the Destiny Islands!

" Hey kid, you okay?" a curious males voice came from next to him, and Sora jumped slightly, blinking at the man that was studying him in slight amusement.

He was tall, with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Goggles were on top of his head, and mako green eyes watched him in curiosity. Just form the look of him, and his disheveled suit, Sora could tell he was a Turk and he was also the man who had come to gather people form the islands to join into SOLDIER.

Sora pouted, realizing what the red head and said. " I'm not a kid!" he said, sticking out his tongue at the man, who chuckled, rolling his eyes.

" I can totally tell." he said sarcastically, and Sora pouted at him, tempted to hit him in the side of the head just for the heck of it. After a moment, Sora let a small scowl cross his face, and he crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the man.

But before Sora could say anything threatening or scarey, the boy shivered, as he got another cold breeze, and goose bumps rose over his pale skin.

The man grinned in amusement, " Cold?'

" A little.." Sora stuttered, and the man laughed.

" You'll get used to it, we all do. Besides, it's warmer in Midgar." He thrust out a hand, and Sora delicately shook it with his much smaller on. " My names Reno. Remember it." Reno shifted slightly, cracking his ankle. " What about you? You hardly look old enough to start training.."

" I'm 14!" Sora cried out in exasperation.

Reno grinned. " You have a name?"

" Sora!"

" Ain't that a girls name?" Sora blushed furiously while Reno laughed, and ruffled the small boys hair, ruffling it up even worse than usual. The man snickered at him, and Sora scowled.

Ooh! Stupid Reno! Maybe he's aligned forced with those weird mosquitos...I swear, they're all out to get me!

"Hey, Reno?" Sora hesitated. " I got a question..."

Reno blinked, a look of curiosity filtering across his cat like face, and he tossed his head slightly, and nodded. " Okay. Then I guess I got an answer."

Smart ass...

Sora scowled. " Well, have you ever heard of Riku Kazehana?" I wonder if Riku made it far in SOLDIER..? He promised me he would...I really do miss him...

To Sora's shock, Reno stared dumbly at him, and paretically screamed: Of course I do!" and several fo the other recruits looked at them curiously. Reno flipped them off, before turning back to Sora, and the poor boy instantly took note of Reno's eyes, which were huge. The man, almost stumbling in his excitement, leaned forward to shake the small brunette's shoulders. "Of course I do!"

" S-Stop-!" Sora shrieked, as the man shook the boy so hard his teeth rattled. Blushing darkly, the red head released him, mumbling a quick apology.

Sora blinked at the sheepish man, rubbing the back of his head " Soo.. How do you know Riku?"

The Turk shrugged, " He's in first-class, and is friends with the three generals. He was recently appointed a general himself!"

Sora's mouth dropped open, and he instantly knew that if Riku was there, he would have laughed and said, " Sora! You're catching flies!"

That night, as Sora lay on the back of the truck with the other recruits, he stared up at the night sky. So many years ago, he and Riku used to do the same...

No time for tears! Sora thought angrily, wiping away at his eyes with the back of his hand.

But I can't help missing him so much either...Sora's eyes slipped shut as a memory formed from the back of his mind..."Ri-"

Flash back:

"-Ku! RIku!" a small boy with sun-kissed cheeks and large innocent sky blue eyes ran clumsily over the warm sand towards a taller boy, eyes bright with excitement. His chocolate brown hair swayed crazily as the boy splashed through a small puddle on the ground, getting his feet sandy as his wet feet raced over the sand once again.

Sitting near the sea, a small silver haired boy was staring calmly as Sora raced over, plopping onto his hands and knees before him. " Riku!" Sora said happily, hugging his best friend.

Riku smiled slightly at Sora, getting to his feet, pulling the younger boy up as well. Sora shook his head, getting some sand thrown out of his hair, and started to kick out his feet in an lousy attempt to get rid of the wet sand clinging to his toes.

Riku took a step into the crystal clear water, and paused, turning to look at Sora, who remained stubbornly on shore, an adorable pout on his face. Riku extended a hand towards the smaller boy, who gingerly leaned forwards and took ahold of it.

" Riku." Sora said, his childish voice filled with wonder." How come you go such bigger hands than me?" Here, he pouted. " And how come yours are all warm? Is it from the sun?"

Riku looked back over his shoulder at Sora, who blinked, having noticed the pink stain to his older friends cheeks. " You're so stupid!" and Sora's face broke out into a pout again.

Sora gasped in shock as Riku pulled him into the water with him, and together, their hands still attached to each other, they began to swim towards the small island located a little ways out into the sea.

Riku landed on the small island first, dragging Sora out of the water. Both of them started to walk up the ladder. Sora almost slipped, yelping, and Riku sighed.

They got to the top of the island, and Sora shook the water out of his hair, like a dog, and sprayed Riku in the face with the water. The 8 year old sighed, rolling his eyes.

" You're lucky that I'm already wet..." Both boys ran towards s tree growing in the middle of the island, and Riku swung a leg over it, straddling the curved tree.

Sora's eyes widened in fear for his friend. " Riku! You're gonna get hurt! Get dooown!"

Riku shook his head, grinning from his perch on the tree. " I want to get a papou fruit!"

Sora's nose wrinkled up, as the boy puzzled this over. " But that means you gotta give it to the person you're gonna marry!" and I don't want you to marry anyone! Cause I love you, Riku...

Riku nodded. " I know." and the boy leaned forward, latching onto one of the star shaped fruits, before falling down the side of the tree, collapsing into a heap ib the sandy ground before him.

Sora cried out in shock, running over to where Riku was getting to his feet. " You hurt yourself, you stupid head! I told you that you would! But did you believe me? Noooo!"

Riku laughed, swatting Sora in the back of his head. " No- you're the stupid one!" and he held out the fruit to Dora. His blue eyes went wide, and the 7 year old gaped in shock.

" W-What? Riku?" the small boy said, flustered. Does he like me too?

Riku blushed, and mumbled, " I...I'm in love with you Sora! I wanna marry you when we grow up!"

Sora blushed at his best friends bluntness, and he reached up with his smaller hands to take ahold of Riku's trembling ones. " I love you too!'

Smiling, Riku took a bite of the juicy fruit, and gave it to Sora, who took such a large bite that juice sprayed all over the both of them, causing both boys to laugh loudly. Together, they finished the fruit bite by bite, and Riku placed his hands on Sora's shoulders, and the small boy looked up curiously, the lowering sun catching in his brown hair, almost blinding Riku.

Bravely, the silver haired boy leaned forward, awkwardly pressing his lips against Sora's in a quick peck to his lips. He smiled: Now we're sealed together forever!"

Sora blinked, " So now are we like those people on the movies? Isn't it girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Riku stuck out his tongue. " You're the girl!"

" Noooo I wanna be the boy!"

" Too bad!"

End Flashback:

Sora sighed, and closed his eyes. That had been 7 years go..

I doubt he even remembers me...Sora sighed, turning onto his side, sadly. I miss him...after all, we're bound together by the magic of the papou fruit...

It was going to be a long night.

Chapter one end

an.

Soo yeah...my first ever kingdom hearts fanfiction... please don't spam, but if u have nay suggestions ill gladly listen. I normally don't write in this style, I normally use the " I' instead of "he" lol... so this is new for me!


End file.
